


Meddlesome Friends

by Kahtee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Because I’m getting Rid of Things I Don’t Need, F/M, sorta alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahtee/pseuds/Kahtee
Summary: After a Team Arrow/Team Flash team up in Central City, Oliver and Catlin are both love sick. Can their meddling friends bring them together?Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or the Flash. I write for fun only.





	1. Day Dreamers

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hardcore ship both SnowBarry and Olicity, but I lowkey ship Ollie and Cait too, so I felt the world needed some fic. I call them SnowQueen. I love them. Please enjoy!

“Caitlin? You alive?” Caitlin Snow came back to reality, only to be greeted by Cisco Ramon waving his hand in her face. 

“Cisco! Would you stop that?” Caitlin scolded, swatting his hand away.

“Okay, fine. But my goodness, what the frack were you thinking about?” Cisco said, holding his hands up in surrender. 

“Uhh, nothing, uh nothing important,” Caitlin spluttered, feeling her cheeks heating up. 

“Oh, I bet I know what she’s thinking about,” Barry Allen joined in from across the room. “Or rather, who.” Caitlin’s facial expression flashed a warning, but Barry continued anyway. “Oliver.”

“What? I was NOT thinkning about Oliver Queen. Not at all. Why would you think that?” But it was a poor denial, as Caitlin’s cheeks kept getting brighter. 

“Oh come on, Cait. You’ve been zoning out a lot since last time they came. Face it; you have a crush,” Barry teased, a grin lighting up his face. 

“Wait, it that why you keep changing the subject every time I bring up Team Arrow? Because you have a crush, and you’re the the World’s Worst Liar?” Cisco’s voice now held the same teasing tone as Barry’s, as his mind put all the pieces together. Betrayal overtook Caitlin’s features. 

“I am not the World’s Worst Lair! I kept this from you, didn’t I?” she said, forming a snowball in her hand, and tossed it at Cisco. “Remember?”

“Well yeah, but that is only because we never asked if you had powers,” Barry input. “This is far more obvious, anyway.”

“Pshh. Even if I did have a crush on Oliver Queen, which I do not, he has his bartender girlfriend. So it’d be pointless to develop feelings. Right?” Caitlin caught her lower lip between her teeth. 

The boys started laughing hysterically. Caitlin was not amused. 

“Oh boy, you’ve got it bad, don’t you?” Cisco gasped, wiping tears from his eyes. 

“Well, I....I....” Caitlin trailed off, knowing that she couldn’t keep lying. Suddenly, Barry stopped laughing. 

“Ya know, Caitlin, I think Oliver and Lydia broke up. You, my dear Dr. Snow, might just have a shot,” Barry said, completely serious. But then he bust out laughing again, which earned him a snowball to the gut, just as Iris walked in. 

“What in the world is going on in here?” Iris asked, looking first at the snow on Barry’s stomach and at his feet, then at the melted puddle residing at Cisco’s feet. 

“Nothing!” Caitlin and Barry said together. Iris wasn’t buying it. 

“Ollie and Caitlin sittin’ in a tree.....” Iris’ face lit up once she put the pieces together. Cisco recieved several more snowballs to the faace and chest. 

 

“Oliver! Snap out of it!” The voice of John Diggle cut through Oliver’s thoughts, and pulled him back to reality. ‘Which is where I need to be,’ he reminded himself silently. 

“What is it?” He asked, sounding a bit more irritated than he’d meant to. He caught this by the look on Felicity’d face. He very rarely spoke to Diggle like that. “Sorry. Is something wrong?” 

“Yeah. You’ve been weird evern since we got back from Central City. And you broke up with Lydia, even though things were going really well between you two. What’s going on, Oliver?” Diggle said, concern showing in his tone. 

Oliver considered telling his friends the truth: that he couldn’t get his mind off of one very specific girl. But he knew that if he told them he liked Caitlin, they would never let him hear the end of it. So, instead of answering, he just said nothing. 

This pissed Felicity off. It was a mystery that needed to be solved. So she thought long and hard. Diggle was right. Oliver had been spacing out more and more ever since the team had got back from their last trip to Central City. So she called Barry to help her figure it out. 

“Hey, Barry.”

“Yo, Felicity, what’s up? Y’all need help for something?”

“No. Well, yes. Did something happen in Central City that I’m not aware of?” Felicity asked, cutting straight to the point. 

“No, I don’t think so. Why?” 

“Well, it’s just....Oliver. He’s been really spacey ever since we got back and-“ she was cut off by Barry’s sudden laughter. 

“Him too, huh?” Barry said, still laughing. 

“Him too, what? What are you talking about, Barry?” 

“Well, it seems that your archer, and our doctor have the very same ailment. Hold up, I’m on my way over.” Barry hung up on Felicity, leaving her with more questions than answers.


	2. Scheming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Felicity meet for coffee, and plan to get their best friends together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, although it isn't explicitly stated yet, I have specific plans for the Caitlin/Killer Frost stuff.

Barry and Felicity walked into the small coffee shop. 

“So, Caitlin likes Oliver, and you think Oliver likes her back?” Felicity asked as they waited in the short line. 

“Yeah. I mean, it makes sense. We all but got Caitlin to admit it, and if Oliver is having the same symptoms-"

“Then it’s more than likely that the feeling is mutual. But wait, has Caitlin actually said that she likes him? Are you positive?” Felicity interrupted. 

“Well, not in so many words. But Cisco and I got hit with several snowballs for even suggesting it, so yeah, I’m pretty positive,” Barry said. They were now at the front of the line, and they ordered. 

“Speaking of snowballs, how’s she doing? I mean, since she’s come back. You said Killer Frost took a pretty big toll on her. Is she okay?” Felicity asked as they sat down. 

“Yeah, she’s okay, I think. She doesn’t talk about it much. We’ve tried to get her to open up to us. But she always says that the past is the past, and while she knows that we’ve forgiven her, she still needs to forgive herself. So maybe not completely okay, but she's getting there,” Barry said. Felicity sensed that now wasn’t the time to talk about that. It looked as though Barry held about as much guilt as Caitlin. Another time though, they’d talk about it. 

“So, even if you’re right, and Ollie and Caitlin like each other, what are we going to do about it?” She asked, pulling Barry back to the original subject. 

“Right. I think we should get them to admit their feelings to each other.” Barry was pretty matter of fact about this, so Felicity knew he’d thought about it. 

“How are we going to that when we can’t even get them to admit their feelings to us?” 

“Well, first we get them to admit the feelings. Then, through a well thought out plan that we will concoct, they will admit their feelings for each other and live happily ever after,”   
Barry concluded, a grin on his face. 

“Wow. That is the the most vague plan I’ve ever heard. And I’ve heard some pretty vague plans in my day. Got anything more specific?” 

“Not really. That’s why I came here,” he replied, still grinning. 

Three hours and several cups of coffee later, Barry and Felicity had a plan.

——— 

They called an “Emergency Meeting” with everyone from the two teams. Except Caitlin and Oliver, of course. The meeting was kept secret with a web of lies so intricate that it would take far too long to recount them all. They met at a restaurant in Whitewell, which sat directly between their two cities. 

“So, what is this ‘Emergency Meeting’ about? Where are Oliver and Caitlin?” Cisco said, looking around the group. 

“Actually, they are kinda the reason for this meeting. Felicity and I think they like each other,” Barry explained. 

“Really? Oliver and Caitlin? Who would have thought?” Iris marveled. She did, of course, remember the incident of a week ago, but hadn’t put too much stock into it. Especially since the boys had a tendency to tease Caitlin about any eligible males that they knew. 

“I know, right? But I think that it’s a great idea,” Felicity input. “They’d be so cute together!”

“However, Caitlin and Oliver are not the type to do feelings, since it hasn’t gone so well for them in the past...” Barry trailed off. Nobody needed to be reminded of the tragic romances of Oliver and Caitlin. Ronnie, Laurel, Hunter, even Felicity. Each a tale which ended in sadness. 

“So, what are we gonna do about it? Diggle inquired, his facial expression giving nothing away. But Barry was sure that behind that expressionless face, Diggle’s mind was turning at high speeds.

"Well, first of all, we need to get Caitlin and Oliver to admit their feelings to us. Especially Oliver. He'll be a lot harder to crack than Caitlin. In fact, we've almost got her to admit it. But Oliver will be much harder. It'll take skill, finesse, and subtly," Barry elaborated, a grin spreading over his face. 

"I can get Caitlin to admit it to me, since she's my best friend," Cisco said, already plotting his attack. 

"Hey! She's my best friend too!" Barry protested. 

"Yeah, well you said this task needs subtlety, and you my friend, have all the subtlety of a flamingo in a gaggle of geese." As Cisco said this, a snort erupted from Felicity. 

"He's not wrong you know," she laughed. More giggles erupted at the betrayed look on Barry's face.

"Wow, thanks guys. Anyways. Moving on. Cisco has got Caitlin-" Barry sot a glare to a smug Cisco, then continued. "-so who wants Oliver?" 

"Not me! He'd never tell me," Thea piped up. She'd been unusually quiet through the whole meeting. 

"I can do it. I don't know if you two are actually right, but something is going in with Oliver," Diggle offered. 

"Excellent. More bread sticks, anyone?" Barry said, holding up the bread basket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually like this chapter, but certain bits were necessary. Plus I needed to give you guys SOMETHING, since you guys seem to like this pairing. 
> 
> Kudos and comments, including constructive criticism, are always welcome. However, don't feel pressured to do either! Love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> What’d you guys think? I was originally going to start with the mission that made them fall in love (or like, as it happens to be at the moment. Love can come later.)< but I really like flashbacks, so I changed my mind. Have fun with that. 
> 
> Comments, including constructive criticism, are always welcome! But please, don’t feel pressured to comment if you don’t want to!


End file.
